


The One with the Unicorns

by averzierlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>DISCLAIMER:</strong> I HAVE TAKEN MANY LIBERTIES WITH BOTH FANDOMS. YOU HAVE <span><a href="http://snowlight.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://snowlight.livejournal.com/"><b>snowlight</b></a></span>  TO BLAME.<br/>I own nothing. Except my Slytherin scarf.<br/><strong>WARNINGS</strong>: As far from canon as we can get without breaking out the unicorns. Wait. Never mind...<br/>Contains preslash. Also, Kirk, Spock, and Bones are all the same age.<br/><strong>ETA:</strong> Since I totally forgot to come out and say it, Kirk and Bones are Gryffindors.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Unicorns

Spock aimed a glare at the back of the (insane) boy running a few feet in front of him. He was still fuzzy on the details of how he had managed to be convinced to take a late night trip into the Forbidden Forest in search of a unicorn. (From what he could recall, it had been along the lines of 'If you don't come with me I'll go on my own.' Spock was still trying to figure out how this was the effective argument it seemed to be, considering Jim never did anything without Bones anyway, so he wouldn't exactly be alone. Every time this happened, he firmly told himself he would follow Kirk only as far as the doors of the castle while attempting to dissuade him. Any other thought on why he went along did not bear thinking.)

From his left the grouchy voice of Kirk's steadfast partner in crime came forth with the question "Remind me again why you thought it would be a good idea to run around in the Forbidden Forest on a _full moon_?"

"Well, because unicorns are said to be easier to find on a full moon? Something about moonlight anyway..." Jim replied in between panting breaths. "Anyway Bones, its not like you had to come along!"

"Right, like I'm going to let you and elf boy run around without supervision ever again." Bones said with a glare in Spock's direction.

Spock arched an eyebrow "I still do not understand why you insist on blaming me for something that is clearly Kirk's fault."

"You were supposed to be _watching_ _him_. Instead I come back from my holiday break to find that you've not only let him _wander off_ but also _let him get landed in the infirmary by a Slytherin!_ "

Spock's eyes narrow at the accusation. The memory of the hand shaped bruises on Jim's throat still cause him to wince when he thinks about it. He opens his mouth to reply only to realize that Jim has come to an abrupt stop.

"Look.." he breathes quietly as Bones and Spock follow his gaze to the full grown unicorn tossing its head a few feet away.

Bones breaks the silence. "I still don't know why you wanted to find one. Not like you can get near it or anything."

"Whatever Bones." the fifteen year old boy says with a roll of his eyes. "I thought Spock might like it. According to the stories, elves and unicorns used to live in the same forests."

Spock walks slowly forward, his hand outstretched. The unicorn snorts and lowers its head to snuffle briefly at his palm before butting its head into Spock's stomach.

Elven hearing being superior to human, he hears them talking quietly but furiously at each other behind him. When he turns to ask what the problem is, the unicorn takes the opportunity to walk past him and toward the two boys. Bones takes a quick step back, while hissing at Kirk "Back up you idiot. It'll probably try to kill you or somet-" only to cut off mid word when it lips gently at Jim's shoulder.

Jim has an enchanted expression on his face as he pets the unicorn. Had he been looking, he would have seen the pole-axed expressions on his friends faces.  
Bones bursts out with a "You're a VIRGIN?!" at the same time Spock says "But according to everyone in the school you are engaging in intimate relations with various people on a regular basis."

Jim is blushing. Spock takes a moment to think about how different (cute) he looks.

Bones makes a choking noise. When they look at him, he has an expression of horror on his face. 

"Jim..tell me you don't have what I think you have."

Jim blushes harder. "Shut up!" He growls at Bones and Bones just looks more horror-struck.

Spock looks back and forth between his two companions, Bones looking like he wants to be anywhere but here and Kirk with his face hidden in the unicorn's mane. Neither of them looking at him. Understanding slowly dawns on him. Kirk, always hanging out in the Library with him, answering the various riddles that the statue outside the Ravenclaw common room uses as passwords to find Spock and drag him along on whatever scheme he's come up with that day, always getting that dark expression on his face when Spock makes a comment on whatever girl he's been spotted with that week.

"You are interested me. Romantically." he says, which elicits another choking noise from Bones and causes the blush to drain from Jim's face.

Jim licks his lips nervously. "I.."

He looks almost scared, which shocks Spock more then the revelation that Jim wants him. He opens his mouth to ask why Jim hadn't told him when he realizes that Jim had _tried_ , and he had shut him down every time. Closing his mouth again, he takes another look at his friend. Still nervous, still with that edge of almost fear that he's trying to hide. He takes a step forward, and another, until hes standing in front of Jim. He raises his right hand to cover the one Jim has resting on the unicorn's neck and places his left on Jim's hip, then leans forward and presses his lips to Jim's. He makes a surprised noise against Spock's mouth, his lips parting, giving Spock the opportunity to slip his tongue into Jim's mouth. Jim moans softly, his right arm coming up to wrap around Spock's neck, opening his mouth further to tangle his tongue with the half-elf's.

"Oh, Merlin save me." comes the exclamation from their (forgotten) companion.

They break apart, both blushing, although Jim is grinning now, a wide smile that Spock realizes with a start makes him look beautiful.

 _Next Morning:_

"So let me get this straight. You drug us out there, _on a full mo_ _on_ , in an attempt to find a unicorn so you could try to clue Spock in on the fact that you have a giant crush on him and aren't actually interested in anyone else? _I am going to kill you._ "


End file.
